The truth about the rivalry of Nintendo and Sega
by OtakuDanny
Summary: Here's a story of why Nintendo and Sega became rivals back then.


" A True Story of why Nintendo and Sega became rivals back then."

It was a peaceful day in Nintendo and Sega Land as Mario and Sonic are having a relaxing day.

" Ah! It's a nice and-a peaceful-a day to hang out. Right, Sonic?" said Mario.

" I agree, Mario! It's a great day since our rivalry of Nintendo and Sega was disbanded! I'm glad we'll never fight each other again!" said Sonic.

" I agree!...But I'm still-a better than you, Sonic." said Mario. Sonic looked offend.

" phhfft! Oh please! I'm way past better than you, Mario." said Sonic. Mario is getting mad.

" Well, At least I can jump and stomp on a goomba." said Mario. Sonic looked more mad.

" Oh yeah? Well, I can do a spindash." said Sonic. Mario looked even more mad.

" Well, I can-a transform into anything by using power-ups!" said Mario angrily. Sonic was furious.

" Well, I can go Super Sonic by using 7 of the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic shouted. Mario was pissed off.

" Oh yeah?! Well, I can-a rescue a princess from a fire-breathing turtle!" Mario shouted.

" Oh yeah?! Well, I can save woodland creatures from an evil scientist!" Sonic shouted loudly.

" OH YEAH!? WELL AT LEAST I CREATED IN THE 80'S! YOU'RE CREATED IN 1991!" Mario yelled.

" OH YEAH!? WELL, MY SIDEKICK'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Sonic yelled.

" OH YEAH!? WELL AT LEAST MY SERIES ISN'T A DRAGON BALL Z RIPOFF!" Mario yelled.

" OH YEAH!? WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A CD-I GAME!" Sonic said too far. Mario was shocked.

" **gasp** YOU TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" Mario was furious.

" OH, SO NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO PUT UP A FIGHT ME, HUH!?" Sonic was furious also.

" YEAH, YOU WANT TO MAKE SOME OF IT!?" Mario said.

" BRING IT, FATTY!" Sonic yelled furiously. The two screamed furiously and were ready to battle each other to the death. But then...

" WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!?" A loud voice came out of nowhere. Mario and Sonic stopped and looked. It was Sonic's girlfriend, Madonna Leonhart, looking mighty upset. Peach is with her. Mario and Sonic looked and scared.

" Oh, uh...Hi, Madonna!" Sonic said nervously.

" Oh, uh...Hello, Peach! Uh..." Mario was frozen with fear.

" Don't tell me you two are starting that rivalry again?!" Madonna said. Mario and Sonic looked at each other.

" Uh..." They both said.

" I can't believe you, Mario! I can't believe you and Sonic are going back, being rivals again! How could you?" Peach said.

" Well...I...uh..." Mario said.

" Do you know why Nintendo and Sega became rivals back then?" Madonna asked.

" Um..." Sonic looked at Mario. " Is it the games?" Sonic asked.

" Is it-a the merchandising?" Mario asked.

" It's because of your popularity!" Both Madonna and Peach said. Mario and Sonic looked confused.

" Popularity?" Both Mario and Sonic said. Then Luigi and Tails step up.

" Yeah! It was your popularity that introduce fans into video games! That's-a why you two became-a rivals!" Luigi said.

" Look! You both have sidekicks, you both have bad guys that flies in flying cars, you both can transform differently, and you both save the day every single times! Simple!" Tails said. Then Bowser and Eggman step up also.

" It's true. Then one day, Nintendo and Sega signed a peace treaty to each other and make games for Nintendo and Sega!" Bowser said.

" You've got Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Super Smash Bros. Brawl! You two worked as a team! And now you two are going back to be rivals again?" Eggman said. Then Shadow and Wario showed up.

" Fans not only liked Mario or Sonic, But they like Crash Bandicoot, Kirby, Halo, Spyro, Legend of Zelda, you name it!" Shadow said.

" Plus, There's fans that like both Mario and Sonic as well!" Wario said.

" So there's no reason to fight each other about this! After all, Your argument did scare the citizens in front you!" Madonna said. Mario and Sonic looked at the people who saw Mario and Sonic's argument.

" So please! Don't go back becoming rivals again! That's all in the past! You're friends now." Peach said. Mario and Sonic looked at each other and finally realized that this is nowhere to argue about.

" **sigh** They're right, Mario. I guess we've both acted pretty selfish more often." Sonic said.

" Yeah...You're-a right. I'm-a sorry, Sonic." Mario said.

" I'm sorry too, buddy. Truce?" Sonic said.

" Truce." Mario said. They both shook hands and decided to never fight again. Everyone was happy that Mario and Sonic finally got along. They've now learn what friendship is about.

THE END

Mario © Shigeru Miyamoto

Sonic © Yuji Naka

Story © DancrewProductions

-Danny Emory

5/21/13


End file.
